


Sex On A Desk

by Eliyes



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted swallowed thickly as Booster bent to set down his suitcase, and then stepped in and kicked the door shut behind him. He wasn't really sure which of them moved, but the next thing he knew they were kissing. He sucked on Booster's tongue and dug his hands in his hair and didn't mind one bit when Booster backed him up to the desk and lifted him up to sit on it. He wrapped his legs around Booster, and this felt <i>right</i>, this would make that twitchiness go away, this was what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On A Desk

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on Livejournal September 16, 2006. It was written for [poisonivory](http://poisonivory.livejournal.com/), who requested "shameless boostle smut".

 

It wasn't often Booster visited Gotham City. Ted would describe the reason for this as cognitive dissonance resulting from having grown up in a future version of the city, so that buildings that were new now were crumbling ruins then. Booster preferred to say, "It just weirds me out, okay? Plus, _Batman_ ," and then change the subject or start a food fight. Ted lived there for business reasons, currently, but that was all right - he didn't mind going to Booster. He had a hoverbug, after all.

It had been a while since he'd done that. Gone to Booster, that is. Between working in the lab, getting kidnapped as part of a hostile take-over attempt, hanging out with Babs, and occasionally putting on the tights to play with Dinah and the new Robin, he'd been sticking pretty close to Gotham. He'd popped by for an evening here and there, to watch a game or have a drink at Warrior's, but he hadn't really spent more than a few hours with Booster since - God, since _New Year's._ It was mid-March.

Feeling guilty, he'd fired off an email inquiring what Booster was planning for April Fool's Day sometime earlier that week and had idly thought up some harmless pranks they might perpetrate together.

It didn't really help. He left a message on Booster's voice mail, got one in return the next morning. Booster was in California nosing around some "work prospects". He was speaking vaguely and sounded tired, which set off alarm bells in Ted's mind. Worried, he snapped at some of his researchers and his receptionist and then Babs, who snapped back and made him apologize. Gourmet coffee in the break room and roses for his receptionist appeared the next day.

But still, he was twitchy.

Ted didn't quite trust hunches. He didn't _have_ hunches; he had brilliant leaps of logic based on information and extrapolations his subconscious had helpfully put together for him while his conscious mind was busy dealing with work. He couldn't even dignify how he felt with the dubious honour of being dubbed a hunch, though. It was just a nebulous _feeling_ , some unnamed expectation that made him restless and irritable. He couldn't concentrate. He tried switching to decaf; it didn't work.

He was in his office for no good reason at this hour, just tooling around. He didn't have anything he needed to do here, really, but he knew better than to try to get anything useful done. Really, the lab was better off without him when he was feeling like this, and ditto the projects he worked on at home.

He found himself standing at the wall of windows, at one corner, staring futilely at an angle that _almost_ let him see the airport. Booster, he knew, should be arriving by plane back in Metropolis soon. Just - he glanced at his watch - another half an hour or so. In an hour, he'd call and see if Booster was home. Maybe tomorrow he'd take the bug over and treat Booster to lunch.

Maybe, if Booster looked as disheartened as he had sounded on the phone, Ted would fuck him silly. That was always good. They'd been doing it so long, they knew _exactly_ how to get to one another, what felt best, how to make it fast, or slow, or bone-meltingly wonderful. Yeah, he'd do that. Hell, maybe they could have phone sex tonight. Booster would still be on West Coast time, after all.

Booster was _good_ at phone sex, and not just because he knew what Ted liked. They said things on the phone they'd never actually _do_ , and when it came to sex, they were both outrageously imaginative. Back when Booster had been stuck in that life-support/armour rig, he'd gotten in a lot of practice getting Ted off just by talking, since he couldn't really do much else for a while there. At first Ted had felt guilty, but Booster had convincingly argued that he'd rather Ted wasn't sexually frustrated on top of the other stresses while they tried to figure out what to do. Besides, _one_ of them should be getting some, somehow.

Ted was half-hard just remembering. Booster had a really, _really_ nice sex voice. It was pretty close to his 'dangerous, intimidating' voice, but made Ted shiver for a totally different reason. It was hot, and sweet, and dark... like coffee... Hell, he was so horny he was thinking in bad clichés!

It occurred to him suddenly that he was standing in his window, idly stroking the fly of his slacks, and he'd better get out of view before he was spotted by one of the Batclan or someone. Hastily, he found the control that would flatten the hanging blinds. He strode awkwardly to his desk to turn on the lamp as the room got darker, shielded from the dim light of Gotham at night.

The click of the lamp turning on was answered by the click of the door opening, and Ted turned to see Booster standing framed in the doorway. It was hard to tell, but Ted thought he might look a little more tanned than usual. His coat and clothes were rumpled from the flight, although his hair was perfect, and Ted's hands itched to dig though the thick mop of golden-blond hair. And though Booster looked a little weary, his eyes burned with hunger as he looked at Ted.

Ted swallowed thickly as Booster bent to set down his suitcase, and then stepped in and kicked the door shut behind him. He wasn't really sure which of them moved, but the next thing he knew they were kissing. He sucked on Booster's tongue and dug his hands in his hair and didn't mind one bit when Booster backed him up to the desk and lifted him up to sit on it. He wrapped his legs around Booster, and this felt _right_ , this would make that twitchiness go away, this was what he needed.

The kiss broke into a series of smaller kisses as they gasped for breath and started tugging at each other's clothes. Soon they were chest to chest and flesh to flesh and cock to cock and Booster still had his coat on, which made laughter bubble up in Ted's throat. Booster broke off the kiss the breathlessly ask him, "What?" and brush his hair off his forehead. Ted didn't explain.

"Fuck me," he said instead. Booster groaned low and started kissing and nibbling his way down Ted's jaw to his throat. He paused to bite and lick where Ted's neck met his shoulder, and Ted's hips started rocking, humping against Booster helplessly.

"Fuck me fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckme," he chanted. Booster leaned him back over his own desk and it occurred to him that they were having sex in his office, in _Gotham_ \- Booster had flown to Gotham instead of Metropolis to fuck him on his desk. He was, without a doubt, the luckiest Ted alive; but he'd be luckier if he could just _get lucky_ already, and from his new position he bucked under Booster. Booster cursed softly and incomprehensibly and scrabbled in one coat pocket until he found a condom and a small tube.

The lube made a rude noise when Booster squirted some onto his fingers, and Ted snickered again, though this time Booster stopped him by leaning forward to plunder his mouth while he slipped one cool, slippery finger into him. Ted arched his back, smacking his head against his desk, but he didn't care and then Booster pillowed Ted's head with his hand and started _thrusting_ with his finger and he _really_ didn't care, because Booster's clever finger had found his sweet spot. Pleasure sang through his body, each stroke sending a jolt right up his spine and into his brain.

Ted reached down and grabbed his cock at the base, painfully tight, wanting to keep himself from going over the edge too soon. He took a deep breath, and then another, and then gave a startled shout as Booster bit his nipple and slipped in a second finger.

"Too much, too fast, slow down," he pleaded between gasps, and Booster groaned again.

"Ted..." He ground out in that hot-coffee voice, and Ted understood that Booster wasn't sure he could wait, which just pushed him that much closer to the edge. His legs shook where they were clamped around Booster.

"Okay, yeah," Ted said, and started trying to go over string theory in his head. "Gimme another."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Come on," Ted said, and then banged his head and Booster's hand as three fingers hit his prostate and stretched him and stroked. " _God!_ " It was all he could do to remember how to breathe, but he determinedly pushed Booster back a bit, sitting up a little, hand sweeping over the desk in the vicinity of his hips. There! He found the condom and ripped it free with unsteady hands. He nearly dropped it when Booster thrust his fingers out and in again.

"Stop that!" he said sharply, chest heaving. Booster reluctantly obeyed, pulling his hand away. Ted pushed him back again, squirmed forward on the desk, and rolled the condom onto him. The lube made another noise as Booster squirted it onto his palm, but they were both too far gone to notice. He closed his eyes as he began to carefully stroke himself slick, and Ted slid off the desk and leaned his forehead on Booster's broad, muscled chest.

"I want you to fuck me."

Booster gave a shaky little laugh.

"Yeah, I got that, Ted."

"I want you to bend me over my desk and fuck me," Ted elaborated, looking up in time to see Booster's expression change. Face to face was nice, it was great - hell, they'd done it face to face _midair_ , thanks to the flight ring, on a _number_ of occasions. Right now, though, Ted wanted it hot, hard, nasty, and that was always easier this way.

Booster reached up and put his hand over the nape of Ted's neck. He leaned in to give him a quick but bruising kiss, and then turned him and leaned him over the desk. Ted wiggled until he was comfortable and then gripped the edge as though his life depended on it, which was how Booster was gripping his hips. Even after the fingers, he hissed when Booster slid inside; he'd rushed things and Booster was a big boy, but that was okay. He wanted to feel this tomorrow. He wanted to be walking funny and he wanted to remember feeling this full whenever he shifted in his seat, which would probably be more than usual.

They started out slow, but soon picked up a pounding rhythm. Ted had braced his feet firmly on the floor, but the desk was rocking with every thrust. It was possible Ted's monitor was going to come crashing to the floor, but it was warrantied and anyway he didn't care, not right now. This was perfect, this could not _possibly_ be any better.

Until Booster started talking. A groan that started at his toes escaped Ted as silky, scorching words washed over him. He was close, so close. He felt it when one of Booster's hands left his hip, felt it when Booster shifted, bracing himself, and then that big hand was at the small of his back, pressing him down and Booster was driving into him faster, _harder_ , and his world exploded in pleasure and light and heat. The orgasm crashed over him in waves, and dimly he realised that this was because Booster was still going, still stroking hard over his prostate, and then the thought was swept away in ongoing agonizing ecstasy.

When he came back to himself, he was disconcertingly vertical. Booster had pulled him back against his chest and trembled against him, then came with a jerk of his hips and a hoarse shout. They floated to the floor, another wonderful use for the flight ring. On the carpet, Ted limply slumped over Booster's gasping, shuddering body. His managed to focus his eyes on the patch of white dripping down the front of his desk and reminded himself that he should wipe that off before it dried or the janitor would freak.

Not as much as he'd freak if he came in to do the cleaning and found two sweat-soaked, half-naked men curled on the floor wrapped in Booster's coat, granted. It would probably be a good idea for them to go to Ted's place. He'd get right on that as soon as his bones solidified.

A whuff of breath against his neck alerted him that Booster was coming back down. Ted felt boneless and dreamy after sex like that, but he knew from experience that Booster would fall asleep unless he prodded him into activity in time. With regret, he shifted forwards and upwards, feeling Booster slip away. He turned over to face him and engaged him in a kiss, then tickled him when his guard was down.

Booster spasmed with startlement. "Aigh!"

Ted grinned at him, but moved his fingers to less ticklish areas.

"Do you know what I was thinking when you walked in?"

"Um," Booster replied, visibly trying to kick his brain into co-operating. Finally, he decided on an answer. "No?"

Ted's grin widened.

"I was thinking that I wanted to have phone sex with you."

"Oh, well," Booster said casually, "I suppose I could go home and _call_ you." It was his turn to grin, even as he winced at the blow Ted delivered to his arm.

"No, that's okay, I'll cope," Ted said. Sex with Booster talking dirty was unto phone sex with him on the same order of magnitude that the planet Jupiter was bigger than a plum. "I didn't expect you."

Smile growing silly, Booster lifted his hands into view and spread his fingers. "Surprise!" Ted laughed, and Booster rewarded him by pulling him closer and kissing him tenderly. "I missed you," he murmured softly into Ted's lips.

"I missed you, too," Ted confessed. "I don't know why I haven't been by more."

"Hmmm," Booster replied, sucking on Ted's lower lip. They didn't say much for a while, not out loud. Ted had come to the conclusion that as long as he knew Booster was just a quick trip away, he hadn't realised he was missing him. How could he be missing him when he was so close? It took Booster going to California for a week for Ted to figure it out. Now he wondered about Booster's vagueness regarding his reasons for the trip; he suspected Booster had twigged before him, and possibly even planned something along these lines.

The thought made him smile. It was just the kind of left-of-normal plan that would work on him, so he hoped it had been a plan. That Booster would go to lengths for him made him grin, which unfortunately made effective kissing difficult.

"Come on," he said, giving Booster's ass a playful smack. "Help me wipe down the desk and then I'll take you home with me and fuck you silly."

And so they did.  



End file.
